Perspectiva de lo inevitable
by Yoari Dank
Summary: La llegada de Freezer a la corporación Cápsula como aliado en el torneo del poder es el menor de los problemas de Bulma, la verdad sobre el destino de la tierra la tiene consternada ¿qué sucedería con ella y con sus hijos? una avalancha de pensamientos la agobian pero las palabras y determinación de Vegeta parecen ser el ancla que ella necesita para mantener la cordura.


**Dragon Ball no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Yo sólo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 **Shot. Perspectiva de lo inevitable.**

 **.**

 **.**

La oscuridad comenzó a cernirse sobre ella, abrigando su frágil cuerpo y sumiendo su mente en un sinfín de pensamientos que aletargaron su consciencia. Sus emociones eran un torbellino que amenazaba con llevarse la última pizca de su cordura ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Ella se encontraba ahí, sentada en un ala distante de donde los demás se encontraban, con el único propósito de sopesar y acallar los pensamientos que clamaban dentro suyo, hostigándola cada vez más.

Observó el nítido reflejo que la ventana estaba regalándole, había algo en ella que no podía describir con certeza, algo en su mirada que gritaba a los cuatro vientos el sentimiento de aflicción que su boca se negaba a expresar.

Bulma emitió una pesada y cansina exhalación. Esto era más de lo que podía soportar, enterarse de que la tierra estuviese en peligro nuevamente; y la palabra clave en todo esto era " _nuevamente_ " pero tan semejante como pudiese ser, la diferencia radicaba ahora en que era el universo entero el que peligraba, y nada, incluso las esferas del Dragón resultaban obsoletas para evitar una catástrofe de semejante magnitud. En todo caso si el universo perdía la contienda, todo, absolutamente todo desaparecería, borrando las huellas y todo vestigio de lo que laguna vez llegó a existir.

— ¡Goku, eres un tonto!—el nombre de su amigo le supo tan amargo que casi escupió cada letra del mismo. Lo era, de no ser por la insistencia y obstinación de Goku por encontrar un rival digno y poderoso para enfrascarse en una fiera batalla, eso no estuviese sucediendo.

Bulma intuía que ese instinto en Goku no era más que el orgullo oculto que como Saiyajin desbordaba de cada poro de su piel, claro que debido a su ingenuidad él adjudicaba aquello a sus ansias de adrenalina por combatir, era un guerrero después de todo y no podía mantener bajo control aquel fiero instinto, en su caso llevándolo a otro nivel al condenar al universo a un destino incierto.

Si él no moría en batalla y lograba salvar a la tierra, entonces ella sería la que lo enviaría al otro mundo - _de nuevo_ \- y esta vez se aseguraría de que nada lo reviviera.

—Kakarotto es un idiota, creí que eso te había quedado muy claro desde antes—dijo la voz masculina a sus espaldas con un tinte de cinismo impregnando su tono.

Bulma apartó la mirada de la ventana para fijarse en el intruso que irrumpía en el silencio y oscuridad de la habitación. Por el sonido de la voz supo de inmediato de quien se trataba; su mirada se encontró a mitad de camino con el de Vegeta y la intriga la acometió de inmediato.

La mujer se limitó a encogerse de hombros sin afirmar o refutar el comentario de su marido, ambos tenían una categoría específica de "idiotez" donde Goku encajaba.

— ¿Estabas buscándome?—inquirió Bulma haciendo amago de levantarse de su asiento. Se había ausentado demasiado tiempo de la estancia principal mientras los demás aguardaban la llegada de Goku junto a Freezer ¿Quién diría que recibiría al sujeto en su propia casa después del martirio que le causó en el planeta Namekusei? La ironía superaba incluso a la realidad.

Vegeta emitió aquel característico sonido pretensioso fingiendo así total indiferencia ante tal acotación—No, pero no soporto la presencia de los demás invadiendo la casa, son tan ruidosos y desesperantes—se excusó el hombre sin inmutarse en su cómoda posición, brazos cruzados y el cuerpo pegado a la pared, descansando sobre ésta mejor dicho y rematando todo con una mirada aburrida expresada por esos orbes ónix—casualmente te vi ahí murmurando como si hubieses perdido la cordura, gritándole al techo, mujer rara—mintió.

Vegeta sin lugar a dudas advirtió sobre la ausencia de la mujer en la sala, mientras los demás parloteaban sin cesar y lanzaban comentarios a diestra y siniestra sobre la decisión de usar a Freezer como un potencial aliado; él recorría con la mirada el corredor oscuro esperando a que ella apareciera. Su leve esperanza murió después de unos minutos cuando ella no apareció, y fue entonces cuando salió de la estancia en su búsqueda, sintiendo su casi imperceptible Ki latir en un ala alejada del resto de los ahí presentes.

Ella no se tragó la pobre excusa, su aparente grito al techo había sido unos diez minutos atrás y él la despertó de su letargo transcurrido aquel lapso de tiempo, Vegeta permanecía impávido aparragado a la pared observándola con cierto interés escondido tras esa mirada inflexible. Todo ese tiempo estuvo ahí, mirando atentamente su actuar.

— ¿Goku aún no regresa?—ella no podía sentir el Ki, por lo que saber con exactitud si el atolondrado de Goku había regresado le resultaba imposible.

Vegeta permaneció en silencio y negó con la cabeza.

—Llegará cuando tenga que llegar así que cálmate—la declaración fue certera y casi tajante, vegeta creyó percibir aflicción en el rostro dubitativo de Bulma.

Aquellas palabras surtieron efecto en ella de la manera contraria a lo que profesaban, un leve escalofrío subió por su espalda cuando comprendió que Vegeta estaba pidiéndole que se calmara ¿a ella? ¿Qué mantuviera la calma mientras todo estaba viniéndose abajo y sin tener la certeza si podría sobrevivir esa noche y ver llegar el alba junto a sus hijos?

— ¿Cómo puedo estar calmada? el universo podría perderse en la nada ¿no lo entiendes? ¡Desapareceremos! —le reprochó inevitablemente, su grito reverberó en las paredes extendiéndose hasta convertirse en un susurro que se perdió en la inmensidad del vacío—la tierra, nuestros amigos, nosotros, Trunks y Bra—ante la visión de lo inevitable el estomago se le contrajo en una oleada de aprensión e impotencia.

Los oscuros ojos de vegeta se hicieron más penetrantes y el corazón de Bulma se aceleró cuando lo vio caminar en su dirección, tan apacible como podía. Tardó apenas unos segundos en estar frente a ella, su mirada recayó en su persona volcando toda su atención a ella, sondeándola y permaneciendo expectante, como si tratara de resolver el misterio del universo en su rostro.

— ¿Y crees que lo permitiré?—los ojos del guerrero seguían clavados en ella, su cuestión era más bien una determinante—Kakarotto fue un idiota por convencer al rey de todo sobre el torneo, aun no sabe usar la cabeza para buscar peleas, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que no necesito a ese tonto para derrotar a mis oponentes—su determinación brillaba en la oscuridad de la noche convenciéndose de que así sería. Era tan poderoso como el susodicho, incluso podría serlo aún más si utilizaba sus técnicas estratégicamente, algo que Kakarotto era incapaz de hacer.

Bulma no dudó de aquellas palabras, había visto el potencial de Vegeta tras su viaje al futuro y la pelea contra Black, aunado a ello era consciente de su frecuente entrenamiento como un hábito. En el lapso de tiempo que duró su embarazo jamás le limitó su derecho a marcharse y entrenar, no obstante y para su propia sorpresa Vegeta optó por permanecer en la Corporación Capsula y utilizar la cámara de gravedad como lo hacía de antaño antes de convertirse en el discípulo de Whis e ir al planeta de Bills.

El potencial era inmensurable y él se encargaba de explotarlo en su máximo esplendor al punto de hacer explotar cada artefacto creado y modificado especialmente para él. Definitivamente esa era una señal inequívoca de lo fuerte que era en la actualidad.

—Claro que no—no hubo vacilación en la voz de Bulma, ni siquiera su rostro reflejó la turbación anterior pues ésta simplemente se había evaporado de sus facciones—sé que les darás su merecido a esos debiluchos, demuéstrales lo que el príncipe de los Saiyajins es capaz de hacer—soltó con renovada actitud y determinación, palabras pretensiosas que a juzgar por el semblante de su esposo, lograron inflar su ego.

Una sonrisa presuntuosa se instaló en las comisuras de los labios de Vegeta. Esa mujer era la criatura más compleja del universo, de un momento a otro podía cambiar de humor, tornando su aura deprimente a una enérgica explosión de cinismo o emoción.

—No necesito que me digas qué hacer Bulma, esos insectos no son nada para mí, ni siquiera para Kakarotto así que deja tus berridos a un lado—replicó con un tono solemne y frunció el ceño en falsa molestia volteando la mirada hacia otro lugar que no fuese el rostro de Bulma.

El silencio cayó en picada instalándose en la fría habitación tras la breve pausa de su conversación.

—Dejo mi vida y la de nuestros hijos en tus manos Vegeta—las palabras se estrellaron contra el silencio momentáneo y su mirada zafiro destelló con sinceridad.

Él simplemente no supo qué decir ante semejante acotación. Los segundos transcurrieron veloces y ensordecedores pero para vegeta fueron eternos lapsos en los que se formuló millones de respuestas sin llegar siquiera a pronunciar alguna, la estupefacción se apoderó de su mente y nubló su capacidad del habla.

— ¡Tonta! Eso es demasiado obvio, aún si no me lo pidieras ¡no los dejaría morir!—una respuesta airada por parte del príncipe quien inevitablemente le dio la espalda.

Vegeta dio media vuelta en dirección a la puerta y se encaminó hacia ésta con toda la intención de salir, cual flecha al aire abandonó el lugar en menos de un segundo alejándose por el pasillo y perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Sola como al principio, Bulma se acercó a la ventana para observar su reflejo en el cristal. La imagen fue tan diferente a la anterior, sus ojos no enmarcaban ni guardaban tristeza, enojo o consternación; un destello se asomaba en las profundidades como un reflejo de su renovado optimismo y la esperanza que brotaba de su alma.

Tenía la certeza de que vegeta haría valer cada palabra que le había dicho. La palabra de un príncipe después de todo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin.**_

 _Es la primera y quizás la única historia que haga para este lindo fandom, me gusta la OTP de Vegeta x Bulma, desde hace mucho de hecho pero nunca me había aventurado a leer o escribir nada de ellos. Recientemente me he dado una vuelta por algunos fics de ellos y de repente esta pequeña idea vino a mí sin más así que decidí darle una pequeña oportunidad._

 _Me hubiese gustado que se extendiera mucho más, incluyendo a personajes como Bills o Whis (quienes me encantan) pero después de leer al revisar opté por dejarla tal cual la plasmé. Quizás en un futuro escriba sobre ellos y más sobre esta pareja._

 _De antemano agradezco la oportunidad que le han dado a esta historia al leerla. Seguiré de fantasma en el fandom XD (se esconde en las sombras)._


End file.
